


Weekend

by got7sbiggestfanboy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, this turned out fluffier than I intended but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbiggestfanboy/pseuds/got7sbiggestfanboy
Summary: Mark visits Jackson and stuff happens.





	1. Chapter 1

They got a free weekend...finally, he thought. After the comeback they had quite a packed schedule. So having a weekend off having nothing to do, is nice.  
Everyone looked forward to this weekend. Relaxing and doing stuff they normally don't have the time to. They all planned what they'd do.

Yugyeom would sleep at Bambam's place. Youngjae probably would just play videogames and sleep. Jaebum and Jinyoung stayed at the dorm. Mark also had plans. With Jackson. He hasn't visited his new place yet and they thought it be the best idea to spend their weekend off there.

Normally Mark would probably do the same as Youngjae. Play videogames, sleep and let the weekend pass by. But he actually wanted to do something. Something with Jackson. They don't spend a lot of time alone...which is the only thing Mark really wants.

Mark stood in front of Jackson's Apartment. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door opened almost immediately and Mark was greeted with the biggest smile. Mark couldn't help but smile too. "Please, come in" said Jackson as he gave Mark some space to get in. He looked around. It was a really nice furnished apartment and also really his style.

The first room was the living room with an open kitchen. There's a huge couch with a shit ton of pillows, plushies and blankets, taking up quite some space. The lighting is slightly turned down. It gives Mark a chill vibe.

"You like it?" Mark just nodded  
"It looks...like a huge bed..."  
"It's just as comfy as one. I sleep there most of the time"  
Mark can just imagine how cute and small Jackson looks between all the plushies and pillows.  
Being lost in thought, he doesn't notice that Jackson grabs his hand and shows him the rest of his apartment. When they came back to living room Jackson said that Mark should make himself comfortable on the couch, while he gets some snacks and changes into something more comfortable.

Mark does as told and tries to make himself get as comfortable as he can. But being surrounded by Jackson's scent doesn't really help. He ignores it. He can't do this right now. It would make the situation awkward. It would Jackson uncomfortable. He just can't risk it. 

Jackson came back wearing a huge hoodie and sweatpants. The hoodie was one of his Team Wang hoodies. They look really cute on him. He jumped on the couch, giggling cutely and cuddling up with Mark in the huge pile of pillows and pulshies.

They watched a lot movies, talked, looked at videos and had a fun time. It's been few hours since Mark got here. He was quite happy he didn't got distracted by Jackson or anything.

They were cuddling in some of the blankets. Jackson was leaning against a big plush teddy and had on of his legs over Marks. Mark was actually a little surprised by himself on how good he held back. 

Mark noticed that Jackson got closer and wrapped himself around Mark. Maybe he's sleepy Mark thought. He shared a room with Jackson so he has some experience with a sleepy Jackson.

He started petting his hair gently and curled some of it around his fingers. This moment felt so right and peaceful. Mark doesn't have to feel like weirdo...normally people tend to look at him weirdly if he starres at Jackson for too long or hugs him for too long. But he doesn't have to worry about that right now. 

Jackson starts to mumble softly and gently presses his head against Mark's Hand if he stops petting him. He really is like a puppy sometimes.

Slowly but surely Mark falls asleep as well. His hand still in Jacksons hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @hyung.mp4  
> (my instagram so you can keep updated)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED!
> 
> I'm rlly sorry this took SO long
> 
> I had writers block for a while after I had so many I ideas for this :') but I finally sat down and actually finished it!

Panting. Hot breathing on his chest. Something is rubbing itself against his leg eagerly.  
Mark decides to keep his eyes closed though.

A muffled "ugh..." left Jackson lips. His eyes were shut tight, biting into the hem of his hoodie. He feels like a dog in heat or something. He's rutting against Marks leg, feeling disgusted by himself.  
I really shouldn't do this but... he's asleep... he won't notice, right?... he thought to himself.

Mark decided to finally open his eyes a little and sees Jackson, his face on Marks chest, panting and biting into the hem of his hoodie.  
Jackson sounds incredibly cute...moaning so softly...then all of a sudden.  
"mark...ugh..." Mark's heart skips a beat.  
Is Jackson rubbing himself on Mark because he needs him? Wants him? 

Mark is confused and decides to take action. He presses himself up, making Jackson's mouth leave a confused sound and pushes him down on the couch.

Jackson looks up at Mark, his face flushed red. He pulls down his hoodie to cover the bulge in his pants. Mark stares down at him.  
He hates me. For sure. Yup that's it. I fucked up.

"Please listen I-I'm sorry I was just I don't know... it's okay if you leave but please don't hate me" He starts rambling..he looked like he was on the verge of crying.

Mark grabbed Jackson face to turn it to face him. He looked up at him, terrified of what's gonna happen next. There wasn't a reason to be afraid though because Mark did something he didn't expect. He kissed him.

It was innocent at first, just a gentle pressing of lips. Jacksons eyes closed slowly as he gave in. He opened his mouth carefully. Mark did the same almost immediately and started exploring his mouth with his tongue. They fight for dominance but of course Jackson gets defeated. He let's Mark dominate him and starts enjoying the feeling of them kissing.  It gives Jackson goosebumps...he didn't know he was such a good kisser. Mark slowly pushed one of his legs between Jacksons.

Mark pulled away to look at Jackson. Already panting again, his eyes half open and his face still flushed. A slight tint of confusion in his eyes.  
How can he already look so wrecked...

"Did you hump my leg to get my attention...?" Mark said in a low tone, which gave Jackson chills. 

Jackson tries to escape his intense stare but fails. "I- no I-" he can't form a proper sentence. He looked around nervously trying to find the words but can't.

Mark thinks Jackson just looks too cute like that. He attacks his neck softly, bites it and sucks on it. His skin becoming Marks canvas. Soft yet loud moans escape Jacksons mouth. He digs his fingers into Marks back trying to find the right spot to hold onto.

Mark pulls back to look at him and licks his lips. "fuck...you look so good like that"  
And he honestly did. His neck had pretty spots. Each different in size and color. On some were visible bite marks with a beautiful deep red and slight tint of purple surrounding them.  
Jackson eyes widened at that and he quickly looked away, seemingly embarrassed. Mark wanted to see more of his adorable reactions and started to move the leg that was at Jackson crotch slightly. Jackson let out a filthy moan and bit into his hoodie again. Wanting to cover it.

More...Mark wants to hear more of excatly that. It feels like a dream to him...he had feelings for Jackson for a long time now but never told him or anyone really.  
He was always just his best friend...at least that's what he thought. Jackson wouldn't hump his leg and moan his name if he didn't like him, right? He didn't fight back or anything too...

"Mark please..."  
"please what? what do you want?" he asked with tease in his soft voice  
"please just do something...I need it..." 

Mark just died inside. Jackson looks so fucking adorable. In his hoodie which is slightly too big for him, between cute plushies shyly looking up at him. He kisses him again, a bit more lazy letting his hand slide into the waistband of his sweatpants. He started palming his dick through his boxers, playfully running his thumb on it. Jackson couldn't hold back his moans anymore and didn't bother muffling them. 

Jackson lifted his hips up so Mark could pull his sweatpants and underwear down. He let out a shaky breath looking at Mark hungrily. He was now laying half naked in front of Mark. He shivered slightly. His dick cutely laying on his tummy, leaking and waiting for attention. He reached to grab the next best plushie. It was a dog plushie. He presses it tightly against his chest. He pressed his thighs together and looked at Mark.

Mark gently put his hand on his thigh and stroked it softly. Jackson closed his eyes and moaned. He sits up a little and gently spreads his legs apart. Jackson presses the plushie tighter against his chest and whines a little. Mark lifts his head, looking at the cute mess in front of him. 

It makes Mark laugh a little. He looks kind of tense. As if he doesn't enjoy it..  
"are you sure you want this?" Mark asked queitly.  
Jackson just nods heavily, his eyes tightly shut.

"Well...open your eyes a little and try to relax..." 

The last thing Mark wants is to hurt Jackson. He stroked his cheek gently and lowered his body to kiss down Jacksons thigh. He opens his eyes a little and starts to relax. All of his muscles were so tense before...he didn't even notice it.

"that's better...relax...let me take care of you"

He gave him a moment to catch his breath and kissed his hip bones. Jackson breath is still a little shaky. Mark lets his hands slide under the hoodie and gently stroke his upper body. Pinching his nipples while looking at Jackson and listening to everything that comes from his pretty little mouth. He pulls the hoodie up just enough so he could see his adorable pink nibs. His shaky breath, his cute little moans get muffled by the plushie.

"feel so good..." Jackson mumbled into his plushie.  
"want more...please"  
Mark understood of course but he the urge to tease him was stronger. "tell me what you want then..." he said teasingly. jackson didn't actually know where his mind was. It felt so dizzy and good. Like he was swimming...  
"you...I want you...please..." he said quietly.

Mark felt his face heat up and smiled gently. Jackson was so cute. He sounds so desperate. He could feel his heart beating faster from excitement. He patted Jackson's hips slightly.  
"Turn aroun-" "No..." Jackson grabbed his hand cutely and looked him straight into his eyes.  
"....wanna see you" he said in a cute pouty voice.  
Mark just died inside. How could Jackson be so cute in a situation like this. Also where did his confidence come from? He was so shy just a second ago.

"but it will hurt more that way...are you-" "yes I am sure..." How could he possibly deny Jackson's request? Has Jackson done this before? He's still worried for the younger...

Jackson took the moment the get into a comfortable position and looked shyly at Mark. He got the sign and kissed Jacksons knee gently and spread his legs apart. God he looked so cute pressing that plushie against his chest and shivering a little. The dim light hitting his golden soft skin. How can Jackson be real? He looks so beautiful... ethereal almost...

Mark doesn't want to waste anymore time and making the younger wait and kissed his hole gently. He got the most beautiful sound he's ever heard out of him from that. The younger layed his legs on Marks shoulder so he had better access. And oh fuck did he. He began to lap his tongue over his entrance, taking his time to eat the younger out and having him begging and crying for more. He heard him sob into the plushie  
"fuuuck- please just get on with it Mark or I'm gonna come mghh..." he wanted to sound demanding but it sounded more like a beg. Mark threw him a glance at that and bit in his thigh, making the younger squirm. 

If Marks honest he's never done it with a dude and has absolutely no idea what he's doing. Everything he knows is either from porn or fanfiction he stumbled upon. He pulled down his pants and boxer and threw them from the couch.  
The younger didn't even notice he was in such a bliss state of mind.  
He positioned himself between Jackson's legs and coated his dick with spit. He looked at him once more to make sure he's okay. Then he slowly entered him. 

Really slowly as he was still too afraid to hurt him. Both of them panted heavily and when he was fully inside the younger he had to hold himself to not fall onto him. Mark carefully kissed his forehead as Jackson has buried his face in his plushie. "You okay...? Does it hurt a lot?..." He patted his hair gently. Jackson simply shook his head a little and peeked over the plushie with teary eyes. God he's so cute Mark just wants to kiss and cuddle him all day. 

"You...you can move ya know... I'm not a baby...it doesn't hurt one bit" he's obviously lying  
"Gaga"  
"Okay maybe a little bit but it's nothing I can't handle"  
Mark let his body fall a little to hug the younger.  
"So you don't want me to baby you?" he said in a teasing tone next to his ear and Jackson wanted to answer but in that exact moment Mark began to slowly thrust into him. A surprised moan left his mouth and he pressed the plushie stronger to his chest.  
"Do you want me to take you rough? So that you can't walk tomorrow? Is that what you want" He thrusted again at that.  
"Yien...I" he moaned quietly, not knowing how to answer.  
"You have to tell me or nothing will happen"  
Jackson doesn't know what he wants honestly. As it is his first time ever with anyone. Well not just anyone. It's Mark.  
It's the Mark he's had a crush on for years. It's the Mark he never thought he had a chance with. It's the same Mark that is always there for him. And it's the same Mark who holds him in his arms right now and doesn't want to hurt him. 

"Can you fuck me...like this?..." Jackson asked shyly against Marks ear  
"While I hold you?"  
He nods. He wants to feel him as close possible. Wants to hear his voice. Heartbeat. Pants. Everything.  
"Whatever you want...baby" Mark said softly and Jackson could feel his smile against his neck. The "baby" making Jackson's heart skip a beat.

Mark began to thrust into him again, softly nipping at his ear and whispering sweet nothings into it.  
And Jackson loves it. He never wants him to stop. He lets his plushie go to wrap his arms around the older. He wants to feel closer to him. Tries to kiss his skin whenever he gets a chance to.  
It's all so gentle and loving...neither of them ever expected this to happen... It felt so surreal for both of them. 

The first few minutes they take it slow enough. Giving each other time to adjust to the feeling. But after some time Jackson wants a little more, needs more. He bites into Marks shoulder softly getting his attention.  
"faster...please..." he huffed into his ear.  
"Are you sure baby?..." the younger nodded gently  
"I...I feel ready...just please give it to me..."

Fuck. He never thought he'd hear Jackson speak like that. Especially to him. He adjusted himself a bit. Putting his hands behind Jackson's head to keep balanced. He pulled almost all the way back making the younger whine but then quickly snapping his hips into him. That makes Jackson moan louder than before, quickly trying to muffle it in Marks shoulder. The older repeats his action again and again, biting his bottom lip to hold his own moans back listening to Jacksons beautiful moans.

"You're so good for me baby...taking me so good..." He kissed and bit his ear.  
Jackson feels high on this feeling. Getting called how good he's doing. He always loved getting praised but this is something different. He wanted to return the compliment but he can't talk through his moaning.  
Then all the sudden Mark hits a specific spot that just turns him into a mess. Pressing Mark closer to him with his legs, moaning his name out load, scratching his back.  
"Right there, huh?" Mark said teasingly thrusting into that same exact spot again. And again.  
Jackson feels unable to talk his mouth hanging open, moaning. Mark starts biting down from his ear to his neck leaving even more hickies. Making Jackson his. 

He feels himself getting closer to coming. Everything is too much for him. Marks scent. His presence. His voice. It's too much for him. 

"come! i need to come...nghh!"  
"really baby? me too...gonna fill you up so good"  
"yesshh please...!!" 

Mark lifted his head from Jackson's neck to take in the sight of him. His face was flushed red, hair sticking to his forehead, his pupils blown in lust and his beautiful red lips hanging open glistening with spit. Such a beautiful mess.  
"how can you look good even when you're like this..? fuck!" Jackson tightens around him almost driving him over the edge. Just a few more thrusts before the younger comes between them all over himself his moan getting drawn out so beautifully. Mark hugged him again and thrusted into him relentlessly until he came deep inside of him. His dick pulsating, pumping come into him.

They both panted heavily and Mark honestly could sleep in this position. But he gently pulled out and layed down next to Jackson.  
Jackson's limbs felt loose and wobbly. He couldn't feel a a single muscle in his body. Mark stroked his cheek gently and pushed a few strands of hair from his sticky forehead. He turned to face to look at him. Mark smiled at him. He smiles back and stretches his arms out to hug him. Mark reaches behind him and gets a blanket and pulls him into his arms. 

Jackson eyes almost immediately closed. He was so tired...

"....I love you..." he heard Mark whisper sweetly  
"love you too..." right after he said that he fell asleep again.


End file.
